


I'll Be Here

by TrippinOverMyFandoms



Series: Swords And Arrows [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, It's a little sad, M/M, introspective, more or less Slade pov, short fic, t for mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippinOverMyFandoms/pseuds/TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: Set post season 5 but in an au of sorts.Slade didn't like it when Oliver called him so late but he gave in. He always gives in.





	I'll Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> Arrow season 8 started tonight and I haven't even finished season seven. I'm sort of in denial so here- have some sladiver.

Slade wasn't a fan of when Oliver called him in the middle of the night all choked up. He knew the constricted sounds and uneven breaths meant he was on the verge of tears or in the middle of them. The sound hurt him and ignited this deep protective instinct inside of him. 

Slade wasn't a fan of when Oliver asked to meet him on the grounds on the back side of the large house. Oliver would usually plead with him until he agreed to it. But Slade was a sucker and he hated knowing Oliver was in distress when he knew he could do something about it. 

Slade hated sneaking around the halls at nearly one in the morning. Following behind the kid as they were both mindful of their footsteps and any sudden noises. All up until a room on the third floor in the opposite side of the regularly habited house was chosen. 

But most of all, Slade hated it when Oliver stood at the foot of the oversized bed, relaxing his muscles and barring his vulnerable side. Because Slade knew what he wanted from him as soon as he answered the call.

It was here in the low light of the lamps that Oliver most resembled the one Slade had come to love on the island. It had been ten years now and they were both changed men but they still had bits and pieces of who they were all those years ago.

Except Oliver didn't want the Slade he fell in love with. He wanted the monster the mirakuru created. And there was nothing more Slade hated than the decisions he made while under its influence. 

But Slade was a sucker and he would always give in to Oliver's tired eyes. Oliver had a habit of dwelling on the past and blaming himself for everything. With all the shit Adrian Chase out him through, it only made an already bad habit into something much worse. 

This was maybe the fifth time now he had given in. The first time Oliver made a point of how Chase was still in his head and he needed him out, begging with Slade to help him and explaining at length the things he felt until he was a puddle on the floor. It was a side of Oliver he didn't like so Slade had given in, thinking it would help. 

He always hesitates because it takes a moment for him to get into that space. To cast away emotions except desire, mostly anyways. He was still overly cautious with his actions after being released from the mirakuru, having almost killed Oliver's mother or little sister. It was why he hated this, because he didn't want to be that monster again. He still remembered the look of fear in Oliver's eyes.

On nights like this, however, he never saw that fear.

So he took him. Going at it over and over until it was too much and they were too exhausted. Sometimes that was sooner than others depending on how much Oliver had worn himself out before hand and how much sleep he had gotten. 

But Slade loved when it was over. 

Slade loved when Oliver could barely keep his eyes open and when he finally got to pull the kid close to him. Oliver was hardly ever still so it was nice to be able to hold him while he winded down from the experience. While they both did. 

Slade loved when their breathing fell in sync. When nothing had to be sad for Oliver to understand how much Slade really loved him. He'd never admit why he hated Oliver's request so much if it helped him have some peace of mind. He certainly wouldn't tell him in a time like this. 

Most of all Slade liked watching Oliver relax and fall asleep in his arms. So still and calm, so peaceful. He knows he's done his job when the look of pain and hurt melts away into nothing. 

It's then that Slade opens himself back up to having emotions and feelings. It always was, even before the mirakuru tore him apart. He hadn't ever been good with feelings but moments like these he felt them all at once. With Oliver he felt them all at once. 

And even if he didn't like what Oliver asked of him on nights like these it was worth it because it made Oliver happy and if Oliver was happy then so was he.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been doing a loot of short fics recently for some reason. It's weird because I have ideas but like not a lot of words to form them so I've done a lot of visuals with this new au I'm exploring.
> 
> So it felt good to come back to sladiver. I hoped you guys enjoyed!


End file.
